


Broken Pieces of Despair

by Sinneli



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Despaircest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinneli/pseuds/Sinneli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The author has gotten the idea from a chatzy RPing for the most desirable way to wreck despaircest. Do not take this seriously, and if this gives you considerable amount of feels, then thank you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The author has gotten the idea from a chatzy RPing for the most desirable way to wreck despaircest. Do not take this seriously, and if this gives you considerable amount of feels, then thank you.

Ikusaba Mukuro, the Super High School Level Soldier, lay on the bed of one of the dorms in the empty school, panting, thinking, gritting her teeth as she had succumbed into one of her sister’s loving session once again. She hated it. She hated how she became powerless under her younger sister’s authority. She hated how she loved every moment of it. She was the older sister, and she was such pathetic, such a worthless human being. A perfect soldier, falling underneath her.

But she loved it. Loved it too much. She quivered at the thought of her sister caring for her, paying attention to her. She wanted to be more to her sister. To be more than just sister. More…

She shivered again, clutching herself, squeezing her eyes shut and shifting on the bed. Her thoughts drifted, trying to think about despair. Despair… the ultimate truth that her sister was looking for… The ultimate despair of death, magnified thousand times through death and death alone… was not enough for her sister. The ultimate despair when all hope was lost to her sister, no purpose to live, the absolute void type of despair… she hated it. She never had the appeal for despair. Why? Why?

She faced despair. She had no hope. She loved her sister, and she loved her so much, but she couldn’t be with her. Why? Just because she was her sister. They were siblings, and they couldn’t be lovers. Junko probably didn’t care… But it didn’t matter. Everywhere they go, they would be laughed at. There wouldn’t be Monokuma’s masks at their wedding. There would be fingers pointing towards them when they hold hands together… She hated how even despair couldn’t fix this. Even hope couldn’t fix this. Nothing could. Nothing in this world could bring her sister and her closer together.

There was no love between them, and this mixed with her hatred towards her sister. Hate. It wasn’t any standard hate, Mukuro found out. It was queer. She hated her sister, and loved her at the same time. More clearly, she loved to hate her sister. Loving to hate her sister…. Was it so complicated?

It wasn’t a simple, sibling rivalry that urged her to be this way. She couldn’t describe in words, but to say what it would be, it was a black feeling, similar to despair, and yet… so different.

She didn’t want to voice it to her sister. No, she was afraid. She was afraid that she would lose it, completely off her head if she did so.

 _Perhaps…_ She thought. _Perhaps I should try and have some time off from my sister._ She gazed at her phone, then flipping it open to scroll down to two names that were there: Her sister, and Naegi. She smiled slightly as she pressed the call button on Naegi.

“Naegi-kun?” She asked. “Do you mind if I spend the day with you today?”

 

=========

 

Mukuro came home that day, a bit happy from the ordeal with Naegi. It did cheer her up, feeling a bit of hope in her. That she could love someone.

A thought occurred to her. An idea that plagued her. She could love Naegi. She could love Naegi and one day, have his children, be happy together. Yes, that could happen. But…

She didn’t love Naegi the way she did with her sister. But then again… she was never normal. Did she love her sister with the sisterly love? Or romantic love? She didn’t know.

“Hey sis.” A voice droned out from the living room. There was Junko Enoshima, the Super High School Level Fashion Girl and Despair, her dear sister. She glanced at her direction. Mukuro could see her; even without the make-up that she always had on during photoshoot, she was beautiful. She could disguise as her sister. She knew that, but they would be different.

“So you were with Naegi?” Junko asked, though she was fully aware of the answer. She smiled at her. “I was wondering if you were developing feelings for the boy, but that’s such a stupid thing to consider.” The voice, filled with arrogance and manipulative air rang in the room. Mukuro asked herself: What did she love in her sister? Why? She was so frustrating, so… infuriating.

“You know, I really want to put him into despair.” Junko’s grin made Mukuro freeze. “Through the ultimate despair. Multiplied, hundreds, thousand times, until his mentality break. Hmm? Won’t that be fun?”

Usually, she would hold it, nodding in agreement as she threatened to plunge someone into despair. But something ticked her off. Something drove her to say something.

“No.”

“Hmm?” Junko turned to look at her sister. “What did you say?”

“I said no.” The voice was firm. “You aren’t going to get Naegi.”

“Huh?” Junko’s face was more of bewilderment and shock than utter confusion. The fact that her sister, who had been so obedient, tell her no. “You…”

“Yes. I love Naegi.” She knew it wasn’t true. She couldn’t love Naegi. She loved her sister. So why were these words climbing out of her mouth? “Is that so bad, sister, that I love someone else more than you? And the fact that, quite unlike you, I am a straight person? Unable to love a girl like you? How tragic.”

Mukuro expected a smile. Her weird laugh. A witty remark about despair. But there wasn’t anything. A shocked face remained.

Silence became minutes, and was broken by Junko. “I see.” There was a sad smile on her face. “So you like Naegi.” She stood up, and walked out of the room.

Mukuro let out a long sigh, or more of a gasp. She had just back-talked to her sister for the first time.

There was a cackle: the weird laugh of her sister, the dreaded “Upupu!” echoing throughout the house.  Sound of searching rustled as Mukuro went to investigate.

“Upupupu…. Upupupu… Ikusaba is really straight….” She heard the muttering. Deranged, psychopathic laughter of her sister echoed in the halls. “And with that bastard… Naegi? Oh, yes, this is it… This is the true despair…!  I must maximize it… Maximize it!” Mukuro’s footsteps quickened, panicking.

“This will multiply… the thousands… no… millions… however you measure despair… I am having by millions! Oh, I’m so glad… yes, I’m so glad that my sister did this just… for… me…! Just as I stabbed her and gave her despair... she stabbed me and gave me…. Despair….”

She turned the corner, in the main lobby, with her sister her hand extended towards a giant red button. She knew what it was, of course, having part in making it. The execution button, the Super Duper Nasty Torture for her sister, as the final despair. The final, ultimate despair… Something Mukuro never wanted to try. As much as she was a member of the Super High School Level Despair, she didn’t care much for despair as much as her sister did. All was for her sister… And her sister was just about to off herself in it.

The soldier instinct kicked in as she threw herself against Junko, knocking her away from the button.

“N-no! Sis! What are you doing!?” Junko screamed as she started to stand up. “This… this was the ultimate despair…” There was something off about her this time. Her eyes were deranged, lost, and… pained.

“Sister…” Mukuro started, but Junko rambled on.

“I mean… yes… this is the ultimate despair… my own sister… who left me, and came back for me…. Is about to leave me because… of that boy.” Junko shuddered as she clutched herself, giggling uncontrollably. “Despair… despair… this is despair… that I wanted… and it… hurts…”

Tears were flowing down from Junko’s cheeks as she continued to giggle and sob. “Y-You were my only family… You were the only one I can rely on… and when you… when you left…” More giggles racked her body as Mukuro continued to look at her with wide eyes, filled with shock.

“I-I love you sister… I love you… … And need you… so much… So please…. Don’t leave me for him…”

Frustration built up on Mukuro. She had used her so much, and was she planning to use her the way she did once again? No. This had to end.

But did she really love Naegi? No… she didn’t. It wasn’t something she would feel.

She raised her hand and slapped Junko across the face, causing Junko to go silent in shock. Before she could do anything, Mukuro grabbed her sister’s tear-stained cheeks, kissing her lips, tasting the cherry chap-sticks. It wasn’t what she usually gave to her sister, full of passion and love, frustration held back. This time, frustration came first, and along with it, anger, rage, hatred.

 

Junko was surprised by the sudden difference in this kiss from her sister. As much as she enjoyed it, the roughness and dominance that her sister never displayed, she couldn’t help but feel as if something was wrong. When Mukuro broke the kiss and stared into her eyes… she knew. She knew there was going to be something.

“Sister…. I don’t… love Naegi.” Mukuro was looking at her straight into her eyes as she talked, and Junko found herself, though filled with dread and despair, she couldn’t find herself to enjoy it. Why couldn’t she enjoy despair? She had enjoyed it all her life, and finding despair… this way… was painful.

 

“I…hate you… sister.” Each word came out harshly from Mukuro’s mouth as she looked away. “I… hate you so much…”

“I… understand…. Maybe…” Junko started. “Maybe I am just… weird and frustrating to you…”

“No, it’s not that, sister.” Mukuro shook her head. “I… absolutely… love to hate you… And it… burns…” What kind of a person would love her own sister this way? She didn’t know.  “You know… we can’t be together. We are sisters… And…”

“…That’s what keep us apart.” Junko finished. Mukuro nodded, and Junko looked away. “I see, sister… Then… I’ll just leave, I think… Yes, that’ll be better…” She paused again, hesitating. “I love you… as a sister.” She smiled, tears still falling down her face.

“W-Wait, sis!” Before Junko could react, there was the one last kiss. One last kiss of passion, almost drained, but it was still there. Mukuro was crying as well.

“Good luck sis… drown this world in despair…”

“I will… Mucchan.” 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since the incident happened n the school, and Junko was living with Tsumiki at the moment. Tsumiki had, though quite reluctantly, let her in the house that smelled like the hospital. It was a day of a party, and Junko was trying to adapt to a normal lifestyle, without despair. It was painstaking, boring to her, but she was adjusting to it. This was for her sister.

Perhaps her sister hated despair. Mukuro had followed her into despair for her. So maybe that’s why. Maybe she wanted to get into a normal life? To have a normal sister? Perhaps this incestual feeling was forced upon her? Perhaps this despair thing was finally getting to Mukuro? She wanted Mukuro to love her again, no matter what. To mop up the concept of despair was… painful, but she managed, helping Mikan out when she could volunteer.

She tried to resist the urge to spread more despair in the hospital, trying to ignore vials of possibly dangerous chemicals and medicine, trying to not swap medicine that may cause tons of side effects, and try not to trip people and make them break their neck. It was a tough week, but she was managing through it.

Then Tsumiki decided to help Junko a bit through a party. She said perhaps socializing without despair could help Junko immensely, and she agreed to it.

“Hey, Tsumiki. So you think everyone’s here?” Junko said as she could hear the noise outside.

“I-… I think so?” Tsumiki was bringing out the food in her house, bought earlier. There were a couple things that were maliciously rigged, such as the brownies. But it was Junko who had suggested ghost peppers in certain pieces of brownies to play a game of sort. Tsumiki was actually glad she stopped suggesting acid.

Smiling, Junko pranced over to the window. The daily little things, so small and insignificant, so boring to her had somehow become more interesting than she had thought they were previously were. Peering through the window, she looked at the classmates. Once they were forced to mutually kill each other, but they all survived, all for more despair. Now… she has the chance to know them again…

A girl with black hair caught her eyes. Mukuro was amongst them. The smile faded as she turned to Tsumiki, her mind suddenly uncertain, forcing herself not to cry.

“…. Can we call this party off?” Junko said to Tsumiki.

“D-don’t be silly, Junko-san. They are all already here… Mind if you greet them?” Tsumiki called from the kitchen.

Junko hesitated, then regained her composure. She could do this. She went to the door, and opened it.

“What’s up, suckers!?” was the usual greeting from Junko. “Ready for a party?” Her smile faded as she looked at Mukuro, looking away from her.

“…. Come on in.” She crossed her arms and turned, trying to ignore her sister.

 

Mukuro noticed her sister ignoring her, but didn’t say it as awkward as it may be.

 

========

 

 

The party went on, and more guests began to pour in as the classes of Hope’s Peak gathered at Tsumiki’s house. The game going on was 7 minutes in Heaven, with Truth or Dare. Mukuro could see her sister was… slightly drunk. She wondered who had suggested alcohol to begin with. She looked around, as she observed. Naegi seemed to be not that drunk. Togami, of course, had completely said he won’t be drinking some plebian, cheap drink. It was rather difficult to tell if Fukawa was drunk or not, who was just staring at her hands and glancing once in a while at Togami.

They haven’t talked once, yet. Every time Mukuro tried to approach Junko, she went quiet, trying to get away from the scene as much as possible. She tried not to make any eye contact either, despite her persistence. She wanted to apologize. To tell her sister that it was stupid, that it was just a phase. Perhaps out of all the stress and frustration, and beg her for forgiveness like always.

“Into the closet you two!” The words broke Mukuro from her thoughts as she saw Togami and Junko heading towards the closet. It’s just a game after all. She knew her sister wouldn’t do anything. Fukawa, on the other hand, was furious. 

“Hnnnng….. T-That dirty bitch… if she d-dares to touch Byakuya-sama….” She was, indeed, seething, Mukuro noted as she sat down next to her.

“I will do the same for Togami if he dares to touch my sister.” She whispered to Fukawa. She felt nearly the same way, a pang of jealousy hinting.

“Heh…. Byakuya-sama will never do that…” was the only reply she got from Fukawa, and they went back into the game.

 

=====

 

7 minutes had passed, but they weren’t coming out. No one cared except for her and Fukawa. Well, Fukawa was normal, but there was a sense of crippling unease starting to ooze her way up her heart. They weren’t allowed to open the closet until the people inside got out, in case things got really awkward.  She sighed, standing up, going to Tsumiki. “Mind if I borrow your computer for a bit?” She asked, and though Tsumiki looked flustered, she said yes.

Mukuro went to Tsumiki’s room, and sat in front of the computer, turning it on. She waited for it to load, while simply waiting, pondering why her sister was taking so long in the closet.

Then she noticed. The webcam was on. There was no sign of webcam on the computer, so it must be installed somewhere. Out of curiosity, she flicked the window on…

Thirty seconds passed as she stared at what she was seeing. There was a sudden crack and a sparking as the mouse was completely crushed into pieces. Blood spurted as plastic shards from the mouse pierced her skin, and she rushed downstairs. She ignored everything, ignoring the dripping blood oozing down her hand, ignoring everyone as she stormed her way across the people, flinging open the closet.

Her sister was on her knees, kneeling in front of Togami, who was pantless. She didn’t see Togami. She didn’t care. As blood dripped from her hand, she gazed down at her sister. Her make-up was smeared, her hair was a mess, her clothes were crumpled.

“S-sis…!” Junko started, though a bit muffled.

She didn’t hear Togami shuffling out. She didn’t hear gasps and whispers behind her. She didn’t care. She gazed down at her sister with burning hatred and betrayal. How could she?

“Sister….” Mukuro started. “Why?”

“… I couldn’t resist… the temptation. I thought… this was what normal people did… And maybe…. If I did it… you would love me…” Puddle of tears were forming underneath them as she started crying.

“Sister…” What Mukuro said afterwards, she didn’t know where it came from. Maybe it was the truth. Maybe it was

“You disgust me.”

Mukuro turned to leave, but not before pausing to say something else. “You have become weak, sister… I fail to see why I was so obsessed with you…” She started leaving.

“I’ll cover the world in despair, under your name… But you won’t be…”

Mukuro had things to do now, abandoning her sister once as she left the party, everyone stunned, and Junko, heartbroken and fallen into depression, of despair that had engulfed her…. The way her heart, forcibly bent into be ‘normal’, finally shattered to pieces as she started to sob.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no sign of Mukuro Ikusaba during the first week prior to the incident. Despite Junko’s constant effort to find her, she couldn’t. Where would her sister have gone? It was quite unclear even for her, Enoshima Junko, who knew the opponent’s move even before they did know.

Why was Mukuro being so hard to read? Was she attempting to throw her off completely? She found no hints of doing so, and she did not go to people she knew either. Her “friends”. The term was almost alien to her now, and yet… strangely comforting. Someone to trust other than Mukuro, for other than loyalty and a bond of being sisters… It was a nice feeling.

But it did not help her in the slightest. Ever since that incident, she could not stop thinking of apologizing.

Another day of returning home that day… without her sister to follow her. To assist her. To even show her face… It felt so empty. She didn’t know why, but she assumed this was despair. Why had she liked it in the first place? She felt conflicted and painful.

As she turned the corner, she stopped to see people who were lying on their puddle of blood. The entire place was in ruins, vandalized, broken, and bloodied. People were hurt, and the place was in chaos as people ran. And she saw despair on few people’s faces who were passing by.

People weren’t just running away. Some were chasing them. Instead of fear and panic, there were grins and total madness as despair on their face showed. Some people wore the Monobear masks, the one that she had designed, while others just had that expression of utter despair in their face.

And Junko was in the midst of all this, confused and conflicted. What was happening? The ideal world she had once dreamed of was happening in front of her eyes…

… But all she could think about was Mukuro. Had she done this?

_What did she do….?_

All the time she had called her sister worthless, pathetic, useless, but she fully knew her capabilities. She was always a lone wolf, and taking orders from others above her. Enoshima had never once thought of letting go of that leash that the wolf was tied to, and how it would rampage now that it had the free will to do so.

And she did that to Mukuro Ikusaba. She had let go of a wolf that would rampage on, with no restraint to hold her back.

She swallowed against nothing, and pressed on as chaos enraged around her. She was afraid, and she was going to find her sister. Black-haired girl with bangs, a girl with freckles on her face, with a determined look on her face…. She had to find her… She had to…

 

Then suddenly, a spotlight shone on her. And she saw a silhouette. A black silhouette….

Of herself. No. It was different.

As the light faded, she saw the distinct difference. Freckles behind that make-up. This was Mukuro and yet… She felt… different. Instead of that composed and calm, and yet determined look on her face, the look on her face was of enjoyment: a sadistic form of enjoyment, like a child having fun burning the ants alive one by one with a magnifying glass.

Was she like this once?

“So how do you like what I’ve done to the place, sis?” Mukuro grinned at her, the crazy despair-filled grin that she had always worn once. Junko didn’t smile back, and instead waited for her sister to continue. She had been so worried about her, and she comes back, like this…

“It’s on global scale! And all I had to do was make an electronic drug and post it on some website! And time ticks and BOOM!” She said it exaggeratingly loud, causing Junko herself to jump.

Mukuro made a popping noise with her lips, and giggled. It was creepy, to see how her twin, despite how different they looked, copy her exact movement, the exact action.

“You always made it sound soooooo hard for me. Remember? As if I couldn’t do anything? It took you so long to even induce despair into people, for one simple measly school. And I took over the entire world in despair in a week! Ha! Who can even do this!? Upupu!”

“Mucchan…” She started. What to say? That she’s sorry? That she was thankful? Or that she was being pathetic and worthless as always, making her worry? That crazed look on her sister’s face caused her heart to tighten. She could feel it. The pain. The despair of driving her sister to this point…

“This isn’t you…”

Mukuro stopped laughing and looked at her. The harsh look on her face made her wince, and with a feeling of déjà vu.

“This isn’t me, you say?” The tone was cold, harsher than a blizzard. “Well, you aren’t you!”

“Wha-“

“I looked up to you, so many times. ‘Enoshima Junko’, the most popular. My younger sister. I wanted to be proud of her. I wanted her attention. I wanted so much from her and she gave me nothing in return! Nothing but hate and remarks! And I was fine with it! I knew you were rejecting me, teasing me out of reach, but I was alright with it! Why?”

She leaned in closer, and that glare froze Junko in place. It was like a wolf on a wounded prey, cornered and had no escape.

“Because I thought you were superior to me. Up until now.”

“Mucchan… I…”

_Slap._

A slap across the face cut her short.

“Don’t even call me that anymore.” The voice was cold, and yet playful. “You don’t even deserve your name. ‘Enoshima Junko’. Why, I should take up that name instead. After all, all that teasing you’ve done?”

A hand caressed her stinging cheek, and a low whisper in her ears told her, “You were the most worthless and pathetic one of them all…”

She was right. But she couldn’t say anything more as she felt her neck being grasped upon. Mukuro was choking her. She tried to fight it, the way she was choking her. She was really trying to kill her.

She could easily snap her neck. End this. No. She was going to make her suffer. Know her last moments. She tried to take a breath, to struggle, but she wasn’t able to. Or allowed to. She saw her sister’s face, cold, teasing, playful, and ever so dangerously beautiful. How could she not have known?

“So I’m going to replace you, to spread all that despair just like you wanted, except I will be thousands of times better than you. What do you think? You always wanted your ultimate despair, sis. So how about now?” She clearly wasn’t expecting an answer as she continued to be strangled. She was blacking out. Her vision was blurring as she trembled underneath her sister. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t fight. Mukuro was too strong for her. And she was going to steal her name… Her despair, her title, her life, her everything away from her just so she could spread despair under her name.

She looked up at her sister’s face, and she swore she saw a glimmer in her eyes, a hint of tears behind the guise of madness she wore.

And Junko smiled.

One for the relief of her sister not being reduced to a total monster.

Two for the embrace of the enjoyment of total despair. This was truly the ultimate form of despair.

 

 

 


End file.
